SoraxSuta
by mistyhollowdrummer
Summary: She's never thought of it before, but now as she dies, she doesn't want to be a burden to her best friend. OCxOC, very very fluffy yuri. Enjoy


**A/N: Hfirpheoijgrfvdklnuek! Hi people! I'm here to give you guys the fanfic I never put up for... Holy shit, two years. owo I'm a baaaaaad gurl. XD Anyway, my friend and I made our own Nabari No Ou characters, Sora is mine and Suta is hers. ^^ This is just a story I wrote from spur, but I don't remember from what. XD Anyway~ I give chu pictures of our characters.**

** albums/ad350/Mistyhollowdrummer/?action=view¤t;= **

** gallery/34110507#/d3nwoid**

**And again, chur song~!**

** watch?v=7Qjsg_sVZ_s&list=PL4BEE49D01523EB11&index=3&feature=plpp_video**

**Alright, I'm done here. XD So these are our characters... We~~ XD (P.S. Those are older pictures of our characters. X'D)**

**P.S.S. There is light yuri in this. (Never thought I'd say that. XD)**

* * *

The snow fell slowly from the sky, as if it were mocking her in her struggles just to walk. She leaned against the walls, windows, and doors of each store and home as she walked weakly away from where she didn't want to be. She couldn't stay there anymore, even if she wanted to, she couldn't. It wasn't fair anymore, it wasn't fair to let people around her suffer because she was dying, and it wasn't fair to drag her friend down with her as she died slowly from the inside out. It just wasn't.

She had her own agenda, her own life to live, if she left now, her friend could return to that life like she had before they had met, and she wouldn't need to take care of her anymore. It's what she wanted, she was sure. No matter how much she hated leaving her, she couldn't let her be so nice, when she didn't do anything to deserve it, or couldn't find anything to do in return.

_'I want to be with you, Suta… But you don't deserve to be held back…'_ Sora stumbled over her feet as she fell against a wall near an alleyway, her breathing becoming harsher in the cold; she covered her mouth to cover a hard cough coming from her. Small drips of blood seeped from her parted lips and past her fingers as she started walking forward again, her hand pressing against the wall and leaving a bloody hand print there, she had to get as far away from the hospital as she could. She couldn't let them find her, she'd only be taken back, and she'd only be a burden to her friend. She was sure Suta was leaving the hospital now to go and continue the research she had left off at before they met, and before Sora turned her life upside down.

"I have to keep going… E-Even if…" She told herself, but slowly trailed off. The busy street, the busy people, all the cars rushing by, all of it was suddenly becoming blurry, too blurry. She lifted a hand in front of her face and waved it around, and noticed she couldn't even see the form of a hand anymore.

"O-Oh no…" She stammered, waving her hand in front of her face again. She clenched her hand tight to her chest as she leaned against a wall and fell over on the ground, forcing back tears that were threatening to fall. She pulled her legs up to her chest and hid her head behind them, sobbing harshly against pale, ashen legs.

"God if you're going to kill me just do it already!" She cried behind her knees. She couldn't tell now if her eyes were open or shut, she couldn't tell if it was dark behind her knees, or if she couldn't see, and her heart just pounded furiously behind her ribs. She already had lost her sense of taste and smell, her hearing was terrible, and now her eyesight was gone. She could even tell that things were barely noticeable to her touch.

'_I didn't think I had a place in this world… But I don't want to suffer…'_ Her breath hitched in her throat when she felt just the slightest of touches against the back of her hand. Her head shot up, and though she couldn't see, she could tell someone was touching the back of her hand.

"Oh my, you poor little girl," she could hear a woman's voice say. Sora tugged at her hand, but the lady wouldn't let go.

"Sweetie, what are you doing out here by yourself?" To Sora's failed hearing, all she got from that was, "what are you doing by yourself?" But the message got through to her. Sora didn't answer, she wasn't sure if what she would say would come out right since she could barely hear, and she couldn't see, so what was the point?

"Here, come back with me. I'll take care of you." The woman said, and already she was pulling on Sora's arm to help her up. Sora struggled against the women, but already in her head she could tell she wasn't going to get away.

"M-Miss please, I'm fine…" She mumbled quietly. If she was going to say anything, she would at least say it quietly so she didn't sound like a complete fool. Unknown to her, the older women was already observing her. She could tell just by how much trouble she was having walking alone that she was sick. She even took the markings that covered most of Sora's body as a sign that she sick.

"Nonsense, I'm going to bring you home, and we're going to warm you up and put some real clothes on you!" The women said, and practically dragged Sora now by her arm to where ever they were going. It never occurred to Sora that wearing a hoodie and a pair of shorts during the middle a winter would seem strange, but she never felt the cold, or warmth for that matter, so she never bothered putting anything warmer on. And she couldn't feel anything, she was never cold, and she couldn't feel pain, so she didn't think twice that maybe she was cold, but she couldn't feel it. She thought maybe her skin was freezing since she had been outside for so long.

'_I wonder… If Suta is alright…?'_ Sora couldn't tell if her eyes were closed or not when she thought this, but when she thought about Suta she really didn't care.

Suta sipped on her can of soda as she walked down the halls of the hospital. She wasn't sure why Sora had suddenly become so upset with her earlier, but though she didn't want to admit it, it made her upset. She didn't like having Sora so upset with her, it happened so infrequently so it was upsetting to her when it happened.

'_Maybe I said something… Like always though, she will blow it off like she normally does; things will be fine after a while, then we can head back out and continue our trip.'_ Sora sipped from her soda again as she opened up the door to her friends' hospital room and held up another can of soda.

"Hey Sora, they didn't have… Any…" The room was empty. Her hospital beds' sheets were tossed as if someone were in a hurry to leave. Suta paused before she walked over to the bed and looked over the bed to the other side, noticing Sora's bag was missing. The grip around the soda can that Suta had been holding tightened until it bent inward.

"… Damn you, Sora…" Suta tossed the crushed can away to the trash with her own drink and stepped out of the room, looking for someone to talk to. Seeing a nurse, she ran over to where she was and tapped on her shoulder. The nurse looked over her shoulder and smiled as she turned around to smile at Suta.

"Yes? Can I help you?"

"Miss, have you seen a girl with dark red hair leave that room, probably with a backpack?" Suta pointed to the hospital room with its empty bed. "She has… Scars, on her arms and legs." Suta wasn't sure how to explain the markings on Sora's body that had been made from Kira, because she couldn't mention the hidden world to outsiders. The nurse paused to think and smiled politely to her.

"Yes, she left about ten minutes ago I believe." The nurse said and pointed down the hall and past a corner to where the entrance to the hospital was. Suta grumbled to herself as she bowed to the nurse and quickly ran down the hall. The nurse called out to her, but Suta was already turning the corner and heading for the front door.

'_Sora, what the hell are you thinking? You shouldn't have left without me…'_ Suta ran past a few doctors, nurses, and patients, all of them looking at her and wondering what she was in such a rush for. Suta ran to the front doors, the doors opening automatically for her and she rushed out them. She felt the cold hit her face like a burst of freezing water, and she pulled her hood up over her head. The snow was falling faster than when it was earlier, and she knew if she didn't find Sora in time, she could get stuck in a blizzard.

Suta covered her hands over her mouth and yelled, "Sora," and waited for a response, but nothing. _'She couldn't have gone far, she's too weak to.'_ Suta thought. She inhaled sharply and with a burst of speed, ran as fast as she could down the street. She wasn't sure which way Sora went, but she was just going with instinct on this one.

If she had been paying attention more to herself, she would have realized that because it was cold and she was running so fast, that her lungs were begging for air. She had tears running down her cheeks, but she wasn't sure from what. She knew it wasn't possible she was that upset, right? No, it was just the cold, it had to be that.

'_Sora… This isn't like you… You wouldn't do this, not to me.'_ She pushed forward until she felt like her legs were going to give out under her, her pulse beating so fast along with the heart in her chest, she had no choice but to slow down and rest. She leaned against a wall of an old building and breathed in and out in shallow breathes, balancing herself with one arm against the wall as she held the other hand to her chest and breathed. Even though it was freezing cold out, and even though it was snowing, she was still sweating from running so much.

'_This isn't you Sora, this isn't fair… I…'_ Suta paused as she breathed in again. She let her hand slide down on the wall until she felt something wet under her fingers. Her brows furrowed as she pulled her hand up and looked at the red liquid on her fingertips. She stared up at the wall and saw the same liquid somewhat dripping from one spot, the form of a hand print where it starts.

"Blood…" Suta stared at her hand again and then looked down the street for the familiar face of her friend.

"Sora… Sora…!" She yelled as she ran down the street. _'Damn you Sora!'_

"Are you hungry at all, sweetie?" Sora heard the woman say. Sora shook her head as she pulled the blanket that the older women who took her in gave her over her shoulders. She couldn't hear the women walk up from behind her and she didn't see that she had taken a seat on the floor in front of her.

"What's your name?" She asked, and Sora could just barely feel her lay a hand on her knee. Sora didn't answer and curled up more to protect herself. After a moment of silence, the women spoke again.

"Where are your parents?" She asked. Sora curled up more and after moments of being quiet, she finally said, "… I don't have any…" The older women made a pained face, one that Sora didn't see, and sighed.

"Do you have someone I can call for you?" Sora opened her mouth to answer, but stopped herself short. She wanted to say Suta, but she remembered she had left for a reason. She didn't want to be a burden to Suta, that's why she left.

"… N-No, I'm… Alone…" The older women sighed to herself, something Sora couldn't hear, before reaching up and pulling the blanket over her shoulders more.

"Well if you need anything, I'm in the other room." Sora felt the woman's grip on her knee disappear, and before the older women could leave the room, Sora let out a weak, "wait…"

The older women turned around and stared at Sora in somewhat surprise. "Yes?"

"…" The lady walked back over to her and sat down on the arm of the chair Sora was sitting in and rested her hands on her shoulders.

"… I-Is it alright… If I can go outside…?" Sora didn't bother to look up since she couldn't see, but even though she couldn't see, she still felt the women's stare on her. "I'll be fine; I just want to be alone…" The woman wasn't sure what to say or do. Sora didn't seem very healthy, and she could barely stand by the time they had gotten to her house.

"I don't know if that's a good idea in your condition." Sora wanted to say she knew it wasn't a good idea, but she didn't want to ruin her chances.

"Just for a few minutes…?" Sora put on a pouty look, letting her big blue eyes grow big as she stared up at the women. She wasn't sure if it would work because she couldn't see the women, but it was worth a shot. The women sighed to her as she pulled on the blanket so it would lay right on Sora's shoulders.

"Alright, but only for a few minutes…" She said in defeat. Sora turned her head and smiled to herself in victory as she felt the women help her up, her legs shaking as she tried to balance herself. The woman let her walk at her own pace, each step shaky and unsteady, and though it felt like forever to Sora, eventually she heard a door open and she could feel a breeze brush her face lightly like a feather, although, to the women it felt like ice.

"My goodness, it's freezing out…" Sora didn't say anything as she stepped out past the door and in the snow. She hadn't taken her shoes off while she was there, so she was thankful at least of that.

"C-Can I be left alone?" She asked politely. The women nodded her head and left her alone, and it wasn't until she heard the door shut that she knew the women left.

She wondered if she understood she couldn't see.

Sora felt drops of something fall on her face and hair, and she tilted her head up to the sky, raising her hand up to feel what was falling on her.

'_Is it still snowing?'_ She wondered. She felt tiny drops fall on her hand and she pulled her hand back down to her face. She couldn't feel the snow once it disappeared, and she couldn't see anything. Everything was black. However she did feel her eyes swelling up with tears, the tears rolling down her cheeks. She bawled her hands up into fists and pulled her hands up to her face, covering her eyes and shaking her head.

She couldn't help but wonder when it was the last time she felt like this, when she felt like giving up all hope and just dying to end it all, when she wanted to hide from the rest of the world, when she wanted to cry.

She fell down to her knees and curled up, crying behind her knees so no one would see. The tears seeped through her tightly closed eyes and she sobbed behind her knees; after a few more, she finally took a few breathes in and out to breath so she wouldn't faint, she was already feeling dizzy and light headed.

'_I hate this… I hate it…!'_ She yelled over and over in her head. _'I screwed up so much, I ruined my life, and Suta's, but this is better. Suta will be able to get back to her old life, and she wouldn't have to worry about me.'_ She let out a deep breath and imagined Suta in her head. She knew she wasn't going to see or hear from her again, so at least she had the good memories, memories that would at least keep her sane until she was ready to die, if only that would hurry up and happen so this would all end.

She imagined seeing her for the first time on the small island of Shikoku. Hatori had sent more ninjas after her, and though she didn't find the wakachi a threat, this time, he had sent the Kasa after her, and they had proven to be more of a threat than anything, but after finally giving in and running, she was able to lose them, for the time being.

There's a rule that Sora learned when she was younger and has followed, discretion is the better part of valor, and no matter how much trouble she's loved to cause, she knows when it's time to run.

After the time passed and she thought it was safe, she fell right into their trap and ended up having to run again. She was already out of breath, and had used too much of her ki on her opponents. Just as she had turned a corner, ready to attempt to hide again from her enemies, she had met Suta… Well, ran into is better to say. As she turned the corner, she ran into what she thought was a brick wall, but they both went down, Sora falling on top of the person she had run into.

She heard the person under her grunt and rolled off of them and sat up, getting ready to run.

"Hey! Why don't you watch where you're going?!" Sora turned her head and bowed as she stood up and rubbed at her knee. She wacked her knee when she fell over this person and it was slightly bleeding.

"Sorry!" She apologized and started limping away. The person she had run into noticed this, and after hearing someone yell behind them, she turned and looked around the corner, noticing some people with weapons in search for someone. She looked back to Sora and sighed.

Sora pulled a kunai from her pocket, knowing with her leg messed up like it was now, she wasn't going to get anywhere, and she had no choice but to fight. As she attempted to stand up straight, she felt someone grab her from behind her and cover her mouth. She started screaming in that fist and started kicking as she felt someone trying to pick her up.

"Stop it I'm trying to help!" Sora stopped kicking long enough to recognize the voice and realize it was the person she ran into only moments before. Suta dragged her back into an opening near a house and tossed her behind some trash cans. Standing in front of her, Suta leaned back against the wall, covering her up just as the enemies chasing her from before turned the corner.

"Hey guy!" Suta looked up at them, her eyes somewhat covered by the hood she was wearing.

"Have you seen a girl with purple hair run past here?" The male twin asked her. She huffed as she shifted slightly to make sure Sora had been covered up.

"Tsk, what makes you think I'd pay attention to someone like that?" She retorted. The sister stepped forward past her brother and grabbed at Sutas' shirt, Suta holding her position to keep Sora hidden.

"Simple question buddy, have you seen her or not?" Suta grabbed at the girls wrist and bent it, making her yelp as she let go.

"I already answered you, now get lost." As the sister raised a fist up to hit Suta, her brother grabbed her arm and stopped her, shaking his head.

"No, he's not important, we need to find Sora." He said and started walking off. His sister gripped her wrist as she huffed and turned to her brother.

"This isn't over!" She growled over her shoulder, and quickly ran after her brother. Suta sighed to herself as she bent her head back and closed her eyes.

"That was more trouble than it needed to be." She watched as the two ninja twins suddenly disappeared from their sight. Sora started hitting the back of Sutas' legs until Suta grumbled and moved out of the way. Sora stared up at her and huffed.

"I could have handled it myself!" She hissed as she used the wall behind her to help herself up. Suta only stared down at her knee and then back up at her; Sora stuck her tongue out at her.

"Clearly…" Sora mocked her by repeating what she said in a quieter tone. Sora patted her arms and knee off, and then adjusted her hood to fit better on her shoulders.

"Well thanks for the help, but again I could have handled it myself. I had them in a trap." She stated. Sora stared up at the girl in front of her who was rubbing the back of her neck.

"Whatever, it doesn't concern me." She said, turning around and walking away from Sora. Sora watched as she started to leave, but a small smile crept on the corners of her lips as an idea popped into her head.

"Hey! Wait! What's your name?" Sora limped quickly back up to her and walked next to her, seeing as how Suta didn't want to stop anytime soon. Suta stared down at the younger girl next to her then stared back down the street as she walked.

"My name is Suta." She said plainly.

"Suta...? Um…" Suta looked down again at the younger girl and noticed that Sora was now staring at her up and down.

"What are you looking at?" Suta asked, backing up a few paces from her.

"… Are you a guy or a girl?"

"What does it matter to you?" Suta asked irritably, continuing to walk forward.

"Well you don't have a chest, so I don't know how to address you."

"Well thank you for that compliment, but I doubt you will see me anytime in the future, so goodbye." Suta then started pacing forward to get away from Sora, but Sora followed her with a light step behind her, even with her knee messed up.

"I'm Sora! It's nice to meet you, Suta!" Suta glanced down at her.

"The feeling is mutual, now goodbye." Suta stepped forward, Sora still tagging along behind her. She could hear Sora's steps and after a few moments of walking she stopped.

"Why are you following me?" Suta asked as she turned around, but realized suddenly Sora was gone. She looked around, but Sora wasn't following her anymore.

"Because you helped me," Sora turned around and felt sweat drop down her forehead. Sora now stood in front of her, her arms behind her back with big eyes and a pouty face.

"So?" Sora stood on her tip toes and pointed up, a wide grin across her face.

"So there for! I must get you lunch! Come on!" Sora grabbed at Suta's arm and suddenly started dragging Suta down the street.

"H-Hey wait! Let go!"

Sora smiled to herself at that memory, but as she thought about it, Suta never seemed happy about that. Sora wasn't sure where Suta had to go that day, nor did she ever tell her, but she knew she probably had upset her.

Sora let that sad thought go, and thought about how many times Suta had saved her. She probably wouldn't be alive right now if Suta hadn't gotten her to the hospital on time, though; she wished she hadn't done that for her. She wanted it all to end, just so Suta could live the life she wanted to have in the first place.

Sora rested her head down in the freshly fallen snow and let her arm be used as a pillow to prop her head up. She closed her eyes and saw Suta's face. She tried imagining Suta saying her name, to the point where it'd be vivid enough.

"Sora…!" Sora's eyes opened and she could have sworn she really heard it. Her eyes were open, she knew for sure because she could feel the snow landing in them, but she couldn't see.

"Sora…!" There it was again, she knew, even with her bad hearing, someone was calling out her name. She lifted her head up as she heard her name called out again. She heard it, just barely in the distance.

"… Suta…" She said weakly, and before she had time to breathe, a tall girl with a black leather jacket on ran by. She nearly stopped in her tracks; Suta turned her head at the sight of her friend on the ground.

"Sora!" She nearly cried out. Suta ran over to her and did a sliding stop as she fell to the ground and picked her up, throwing her arms around her and hugging her. Sora could hear her lungs wheezing and begging for air and she breathed in and out of the blanket covering her shoulders. One of Suta's hands had tangled itself in Sora's hair; the other was resting on the small of her back and pulling her as physically close as the two could possibly be.

"Sora… Don't do that to me again…"Suta nearly cried in her neck. It finally registered to Sora that all this was happening, and after a moment of thinking, she finally hugged back. Wrapping her arms around her back and neck, she breathed in deeply, though she knew she wasn't going to get a scent, she wished at least she could be able to breathe in her scent one more time.

"Suta… W-What are you doing here?" Sora finally asked. Suta breathed in a few more times to catch her breath, and let out a heavy sigh on Sora's neck, one that she barely felt.

"You left the hospital, you left without me… I don't understand… Why you would do something like that?" Suta finally lifted her head up to look at her friend and pulled some hair out of Sora's face, brushing it to the side. Sora closed her eyes; at least she hoped she did, because even though she couldn't see anymore, she didn't want Suta to look in her eyes.

"I… I-I thought, it'd be easier on you… If I were just gone…" Suta's mouth somewhat gaped open, she wasn't sure how to respond to that statement. The first thing she felt like doing was yelling at her, but she was too tired, and too out of breath to do that and she knew Sora wasn't in a good condition for it either.

Sora sighed and hid her face in the crook of Suta's neck, letting her eye lashes tickle the skin on her neck as her eyes opened and closed. "I just thought… Maybe you would have been happier if I hadn't tagged along with you…" Sora mumbled quietly, but Suta still heard her. At this point Suta had to force the urge to slap her back, but she knew Sora wouldn't have been able to handle that, she was in no condition at this time to fight with her.

"Sora… Look at me…" She said, shaking her shoulder, but Sora shook her head.

"I can't…"  
"Why not?" Sora lifted her head up and she hoped she was staring at Suta,

hoping Suta would get it without having for her to say it. After a few moments of just staring at big blue eyes, it finally hit her.

"Oh… Y-You… You can't see…?" Suta only managed to hold down a

lump in her throat as she saw Sora close her eyes and nod her head. Suta closed her eyes tightly and wrapped her arms around Sora's waist and neck.

"C-Come on, we'll get you back to the hospital, they can help." Suta started pulling Sora up, noticing she didn't seem to be doing anything to try and move. She rested Sora's arms over her shoulders and started carrying her as much as she could, Sora suddenly shaking her head made her stop and let her down gently back in the snow.

"No, I can't…" She noticed Sora was crying, but she wasn't sure what to do, Sora's sudden change of heart made her scared; she didn't understand why she was acting like this.

"Come on Sora, this isn't funny, get up!" She tugged on Sora's arm, but Sora wouldn't budge.

"Can I ask you something…?" Suta paused before she sat in the snow next to her, pulling the blanket over her shoulders more. Sora reached up and touched her hand lightly, just hoping maybe she could feel it.

"Why, after all this time, have you stayed with me?" Sora was afraid to hear Suta's answer, so in this case, she was happy at least she couldn't see her face at this point. She was sure Suta would start to laugh at her, and it was now she wished she didn't have her hearing, so she wouldn't hear her laughing, but as she closed her eyes tightly, she felt a soft hand touch the top of hers and be cradled by two warm hands, warmth that she couldn't feel.

"Why would you ask something like that?" She heard Suta ask. Sora turned her head away, by force of habit, just to give her the sense she hadn't completely lost her vision.

"Because you had your own agenda… Your own plans and I… And I changed them… I thought you would hate me for it." Sora tried to hold back a sob, but when she felt warm arms wrap around her and pull her close, she couldn't help but sob into her friends' neck and hug her back too.

"I wanted you to be happy… But I don't want you to hate me…" She sobbed into her friends' sleeve. Suta pulled her as close as she could again and brushed some hair out of Sora's face.

"I'm happy… I don't hate you… Because I am happy when I am with you…" Sora's eyes, she could tell now were wide open from such a statement from her friend. She felt like she couldn't breathe, and she wasn't even sure if she was holding Suta now herself. She couldn't feel anything, she just felt like she was floating.

"Suta…" She buried her face back in the crook of Sutas' neck and hugged her so hard she was sure both of them would fall over. Suta rubbed the back of her head and smiled to her.

"B-But I can't see anymore, why would you want me around, even knowing that I won't be much help to you anymore?" Sora asked, afraid maybe this would be the thing that separated them.

"You're my best friend Sora… I can't imagine my life without you in it, and I don't want to try…" Sora felt tears run down her cheeks, but she wasn't sad at all, she hadn't been so happy like this before, and it felt nice. No more than nice, lovely and wonderful. She felt like she was on cloud nine and she was only going higher, she wasn't even paying attention to the fact she couldn't see anymore, to the fact she couldn't feel the cold air or snow surrounding them.

She was just happy.

"We need to get you back to the hospital…" Suta said quietly, almost to the point where Sora couldn't hear her, but as Suta stood up, Soras' arms still wrapped around her shoulders, she got the point, but she could barely stand. She felt Suta reach under her legs and lift her up the rest of the way, she had her other arm under her neck and it held onto her shoulder.

"You know I tried to find you some hot coco, but the nurse didn't think it was a good idea to give you some." Suta chuckled. Sora nudged her face closer to Suta's neck and sighed in comfort. Suta laughed lightly and hugged her while she was still in her arms.

"What am I going to do with you?" She smiled when Sora hummed in response.

"Oh... I forgot to return the ladies blanket…" Sora mumbled as she tugged on it, her eyes closed lightly.

"It's okay; I'll make a mental note of where this place is." Sora nodded with a smile and closed her eyes, letting in and out a deep breath; she rested her head against Sutas' shoulder and sighed in content.

The snow now had become a light fall, and the streets were lightly covered with a thin blanket of snow. The lights shining from houses were really pretty to Suta as the snow fell in front of them and shined, and she only wished Sora could see it too. The lights were so pretty, and the snow when you looked up in the dark night sky was a breathtaking sight.

She wanted to get to the hospital soon; maybe there was a way, any way to restore her eye sight. Maybe there was a way to help her with her hearing too, that way she could see her again and hear her better.

Suta stopped for a moment and looked around, trying to find a quicker way to the hospital. She noticed a small alleyway, close by that cut across the block, it was perfect, and they could get to the hospital faster that way. She adjusted her grip around Sora's legs and shoulder a bit as she looked in the alleyway and after checking to make sure it was safe, she entered in it.

The alleyway wasn't lit with lights like it was on either of the entrances, and the snow wasn't falling as much here. It was dark and seemed colder when they entered it.

"Hey, Sora… What do you want to do when we leave the hospital?" She looked down and saw a smile still on Soras' lips, and she seemed to be sleeping, but her eyes blinked a few times tiredly.

"Sora…?" Suta shook her arm a little until Sora's eyes opened fully and stared unfocused at nothing. Suta suddenly felt a lump in her throat again and felt like she couldn't swallow anymore. After moments of silence, after moments of waiting for a response, a small tear rolled down Sora's cheek and Suta finally swallowed.

"C-Can… Can you hear me?" Sora only stared at nothing, no response to what she had said. Suta bent down on her knees and lightly placed Sora on the ground, still holding her head close to her chest though.

"S-Suta…" Tears rolled down Suta's cheeks as she pressed their foreheads together and stared in her big blue eyes, which hadn't seemed to focus on her yet. She couldn't see her, she couldn't hear her. What were they going to do now?

Sora reached up and felt along her face until her hand cupped her cheek and she smiled. She just barely had her sense of touch left; at least this was something she could use to know where Suta was, and she was right beside her, where she wanted her to be before…

Suta pressed her hand against one of Sora's cheeks and smiled weakly at her, though Sora couldn't see it, she could still tell she was smiling by feeling her lips move against the ends of her fingertips.

"Thank you… Suta… You are a good friend…" Suta closed her eyes to stop the tears from falling, but unfortunately they passed through and dripped onto Sora's cheek. Sora passed her hand over her eyes and wiped at them to remove the tears the rarely ever fell.

"Suta… Can I ask… A small favor…?" Suta nodded since Sora wouldn't have seen or heard her, but she still had her hand on her cheek, so she could feel her movements, at least that way, a simple yes or no question would be easy to translate.

Sora brushed her hand against her cheek and smiled as she started pushing herself up. She winced in pain, but Suta leaned down for her and held her up with her arms so she wouldn't have to force pain on herself.

Sora brushed her fingers over her cheeks, then her jaw line, her chin, then her lips. She could barely feel the softness of Suta's lips under her fingers, and Suta brushed her lips on her fingers lightly. Sora smiled and moved her fingers out of the way as she leaned up slightly more. She lightly brushed her lips against Suta's, feeling her heart pound in her chest and now she was worried whether it was a good idea, but after moments she leaned up and closed the small gap between their lips. Suta closed her eyes as their lips met and blushed slightly as her hand reached up and brushed over Soras' cheek.

Small tears slipped through closed eyes and fell on Sora's cheeks. She stifled a sob against her lips as she pulled apart for a moment and leaned down to kiss her again. She held back the tears and sobs when Sora reached up wrapped her arm around Suta's neck.

As they pulled apart, Sora reached up and rested her hand on Suta's cheek again, feeling that her cheeks had heated up slightly. Suta stared down in blue eyes that she knew weren't returning the stare, but it made her feel better to at least see them.

"Sora… Don't go saying goodbye now…" She knew Sora couldn't hear her, but she had to say it, even if she didn't hear it, she had to believe in it herself. Suta wouldn't let that happen. No, not to her, anyone but her…

"Thank you… Suta…" Sora whispered. Suta nodded her head in Sora's palm to say you're welcome. Sora rested her head down on against Suta's arm and sighed inward calmly.

"Can we stay like this for a while? I'm very tired, Suta…" Suta again nodded against her hand and lifted Sora up more in her arms. Suta leaned her back against the wall and let Sora lie down against her chest for support. She smiled when Sora cuddled up in her hoodie and pulled the blanket over their legs. Sora wasn't sure how much of either of their legs she covered, but it was the thought that counted really.

"You just rest for a few minutes, and we'll head back to the hospital…" Suta knew that Sora didn't hear her, but it made herself feel better when she said it.

"We can get you fixed up, and then we'll start traveling again, just like before… We can even go to my special place, the one you always beg me to tell you about." Suta noticed Sora had fallen asleep in her arms, and she sighed as she fixed the blanket over their legs so it covered them up more. She rested her head back against the wall and breathed in and out calmly. She felt a little tired herself and didn't mind dozing off a bit. She always did that though, and most of the time it was Sora who woke her up abruptly and begged to go out to eat.

Suta rubbed the back of Sora's head as she breathed in deeply one last time before letting her eyes slip shut slowly and a small sleep take over her tired senses.

The snow continued to slowly fall on them; the lights from outside the alleyway twinkling and making the snow shine as it fell to the street, but it wouldn't shine as much in the alleyway. It was too dark and cold, but they were alone, and that's what they wanted for the time being, to be only with each other.

Busy people walked past the alleyway, cars rushed by, children ran and screamed and played with each other and the snow, never caring to look or give a thought to the two girls hiding under a small blanket in the cold, dark alleyway.

What felt like minutes, must have been an hour at the most before Sora opened her eyes, the world still black around her, all things of sound completely muffled out, the only thing to her surprise she could hear, where the sounds of her heartbeat, and the heartbeat of the person holding onto her.

'_Suta…'_ She closed her eyes and breathed in, some of Suta's hair tickling her nose, just the slightest.

"Thank you Suta… For everything…" It's the first time in a long time, she couldn't remember the last time it happened, but suddenly, she felt warm. Everything around her, everything revolving around Suta made her feel warm. Her arms that were loosely wrapped around her waist, the chest she was pressed up against, the feeling of their legs that were somewhat tangled together, it all made her feel warm. It made tears swell up in her eyes, for the first time since she was a baby, she was warm. Sora breathed in deeply and let out a calm, heavy sigh…

Suta suddenly felt cold and noticed something was missing. She realized there wasn't the weight of a person on her that was just there moments ago. When she winced slightly and opened her eyes, she could see only the wall of the other building in the alleyway. She pushed herself up and rubbed her head; looking down finally she saw a pile of clothes on the ground. A shirt was barely draped over her leg as she noticed the blanket now covered the end of her legs. Suta felt her heart beat rapidly in her chest as she started lightly touching the clothes and blanket.

"S-Sora…" She pulled at the blanket on her legs and stared up, looking for her friend, the person who was just moments ago with her.

"Sora…!" She yelled out, but nothing. She knew with Sora's hearing was gone, she wouldn't have answered, but something wasn't right, something was missing. Suta started frantically pulling at the clothes on the ground, repeatedly saying Sora's name, over and over again.

"S-Sora…!" She cried out loudly. It had finally seemed to register to her; she knew now what had happened. She bent over and panted heavily as she tried thinking it through, but as the thoughts finally seeped fully into her mind, she fell over and bawled up. Her breathing had become shallow as she reached out slightly to touch the blanket that once covered her friend's shoulders.

She stared aimlessly at the small blanket on the cold, snow covered ground. It didn't matter to her that she was laying on the ground as well, probably with frost bite covering half of her body, it didn't matter that that she was by herself in a cold alleyway, and it didn't matter at all. At this point, nothing mattered, but the thought that someone so close, was suddenly dead.

Everything seemed distant, the snow, how it fell on her quietly as the time passed, the people rushing by, in their cars or just running or walking by. All of them oblivious to the girl laying in the snow in the dark, cold alleyway, being covered with a thin, cold layer of snow. Suta's eyes were dim, unfocused now as she stared blankly at the blanket that just barely touched the tips of her fingers. A layer of snow had covered the herself and the blanket, and the blanket barely showed through it as the ends of her fingers moved to gently brush against the fabric. Her fingers searched for her friend that should have been under it, but all that was there was the blanket.

In the distance, she could hear the sound of a car slowly stopping; a screech of the brakes against metal as the driver tried to stop in the slushy snow. Suta could hear a sudden voice, one asking, 'Is that Suta?' In a hushed tone; she could hear car doors opening and closing, but it never actually registered in her head what they were, and if it had any reason for her to move or pay attention the slightest to them. It wasn't until she felt warmth on her shoulder her head finally focused enough to realize someone was touching her shoulder and talking.

"Suta? What happened to you?" The voice was familiar and she looked up to see a hazy figure, blurred by her tears, but after blinking the away a little then she could see a man she had met before with blonde hair and a headband around his head; It was Yukimi, and next to him also hovering over Suta was a women who resembled him.

"Her pulse is low; we should get her to a hospital." The women said. It had just accrued to Suta that the woman was checking her pulse on her wrist. Yukimi nodded to her and looked back down to Suta.

"Suta, we're going to get you to the hospital, okay?" At that Suta's eyes grew wide; she was aware now of her environment, of the people around her, everything. She could feel Yukimi holding her shoulder and she sat up, slapping away his hand and screaming, 'Don't touch me!' Yukimi's hand pulled away abruptly as he stared at the poor girl pushing herself up to sit up.

"We need to get you to the hospital." The women, also with blonde hair said. Suta shook her head and lowered her head down, her bangs falling in front of her face to hide her.

"What do you mean no? We have to get you-" Just as Yukimi's hand touched the top of Suta's head, the girl screamed at him to not touch her and slapped his hand away again.

"We need to get you out of the cold!" The woman half yelled to her, but she had already noted that Suta was too unstable to touch; Yoite had, had this same problem many times before. She turned to Yukimi and touched his shoulder.

"Maybe we should bring her back to your place." She suggested, Yukimi made a contorted face at her and grunted in irritation.

"First Yoite, then Miharu, now another one," He grumbled in displeasure. He stared down back at Suta who was still balled together in the cold snow. Yukimi, before answering, noticed it was starting to snow harder, and she already had bruises from the cold, when he thought about it, he really didn't have a choice. He rubbed the back of his neck and grumbled something about his life being a childish joke under his breath.

"Well, would you mind coming back to my place, so long as you don't pick a fight with Yoite?" Yukimi asked. There was a moment of silence before Suta uncurled from her ball and slowly started pushing herself up off the ground. The girl who had joined Yukimi said her name; Kazuho, and said they were going to take care of her. Kazuho had reached out to help Suta up, but Suta back away from her. Yukimi reached over and pulled Kazuho back up from her and when Kazuho was a distance that was okay with Suta, Suta slowly started walking past them towards Yukimi's small car.

"Be careful…" Kazuho warned as Suta stepped into the car. Kazuho carefully shut the car door behind her and entered the car herself. Suta leaned her head against the window and stared plaintively out the window at the town going by. The shining Christmas lights went by fast as they drove, the snow falling fast past the window, the smiling families and friends went by fast.

They were all so naïve of the world around them, unaware of the Nabari world that was right in front of them; how could they not see them? How could they not see the people who risked their lives for them so much for their sake, losing their lives for their sake? Those questions rang through Suta's head as they drove, when they go to the apartment, even as Yukimi opened the door to his home for her. Suta didn't bother kicking her shoes off; she realized now how cold she was with by how warm it was in the small apartment and she wanted all the warmth she could get. It didn't work as much as when Sora was with her beforehand.

Yukimi opened the door into his apartment and reached out to help Suta, but again she backed away she he pulled his hand back for her to walk into the apartment by herself. She kept her head low as she walked into, lifting it up slightly just to see two other people in the apartment already. She knew who they were already from their first encounter; Yoite and Miharu. The last time she had seen them, Sora had gotten into a fix with Yoite, Kira versus Kira. Sora had held Miharu and used him to keep Yoite at a distance and to keep him from also killing her with the Kira technique, but when she found out Miharu was the holder of the Shinrabansou, she did her ever so normal freaking out and introduce herself to him which meant she dropped her guard down; Yoite was able to hit her with the Kira technique. That was the first, and last time she had ever fought with him or Miharu.

"Hey guys, look who I found." Yukimi said as Suta and Kazuho entered the room. The two teens looked up as they walked in, and Yoite in defense for Miharu jumped up, ready to fight with his finger pointed towards her. Miharu reached out and held onto his hand, stopping him.

"Relax Yoite; she wouldn't go to the hospital." Kazuho said, stepping in front of her somewhat so he wouldn't go and attack her without them being able to see him. Yoite stepped back somewhat, both him and Miharu noticing how Suta hadn't lifted her head up and how her bangs were covering her face.

"You were with that other girl." Yoite said, not really noticing Miharu had taken a step in front of him. Miharu had now noticed that the other girl Yoite had mentioned about, the one that called herself Sora, wasn't with her.

"Hey… Where is your friend; Sora, wasn't it?" Miharu asked curiously. Suta didn't answer; instead she reached up and held onto each side of her arm. Kazuho was unaware of who Miharu was talking about, but Miharu and Yoite were aware and when Yoite thought back to when Sora had randomly attacked them, it all made sense to him.

"… She's dead, isn't she?" He asked. Miharu looked up at him, surprised, but when the thought that she was a Kira user herself, it made sense to him. "The Kira technique killed her, didn't it?" Yoite asked again. Miharu made a slight face to him, showing he was being a little bit harsh to word it the way he was wording it, but Yoite didn't pay any mind to it. If it was true, then the girl was dead on her own account and that was that. It was her decision when she learned the technique.

"Guys, let's just stop this, the poor thing needs her rest." Kazuho said, walking away from Suta's side to grab a blanket for her. Yukimi walked in himself, leaving her still standing at the doorway with her hands on her arms. Just as Kazuho had grabbed a blanket, Suta went down. She dropped down onto the ground with a heavy thud and everyone besides Yoite ran over to her to find out what suddenly happened to her.

* * *

**A/N: I'll admit I'm a little sadist. XD**


End file.
